This invention relates to an improved method and means for converting the energy of readily occurring natural fuel which is plentiful in the United States to electrical energy through a magnetohydrodynamic (MHD) generator. More specifically, the invention relates to an overall concept of using methane gas to provide a carbon feed for a MHD generator in combination with substantially pure oxygen to provide an MHD electrical generating system which produces little or no pollutants to the atmosphere and which can produce overall cycle efficiency in excess of 70%. Moreover, with slight modification, the system can be adapted to use coal, which is the most plentiful fossil fuel in the United States. An additional option to the invention is the provision of a methanol production facility which in combination with the original concept is highly economic.
Natural gas is approximately 99% methane and this invention is in the use of methane and substantially pure oxygen as feed materials for a MHD generator.
In another aspect of the invention, a fuel cell is advantageously combined with the MHD generator because the methane is decomposed to carbon which is used in the MHD generator and hydrogen which may be transferred to the fuel cell of the molten carbonate or solid oxide type, both of which can produce additional power.